My Sunbae
by EternalClouds2421
Summary: MY SUNBAE END! 'hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Santa Claus saat malam natal nanti, hanya satu kata yang aku ingin dengar darinya, aku ingin dengar yesung hyung bilang 'suka' padaku... Semoga.. YeWook Fanfiction,Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka di pasaran
1. Chapter 1

Ayo YeWook Shipper kita lestariakn FF YeWook yang udah mulai langka kaya Minyak Tanah.

My Sunbae

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Yaoi)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: All cast milik orang tua mereka masing-masing di rumah,

tapi Kyu hanya milik author seorang #Di tendang ma Sparkyu#

Wookie Pov

Malam natal adalah malam yang istimewa dimana kita bisa mengajukan permohonan pada Santa Claus dan malam natal nanti, usiaku akan genap 17 tahun.

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Ryeowook tapi biasanya aku dipanggil wookie oleh orang-orang terdekatku, aku siswa kelas satu di SM High School dan aku memiliki namjachingu bernama Kim Yesung dia Sunbaeku di sekolah, dia adalah namja yang sangat tampan dan kalau boleh jujur karena dialah aku melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah ini karena aku sudah menyukainya sejak SMP.

"Hyung, apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa bertemu saat malam natal nanti?" tanyaku was-was pada namja tampan bersurai gelap yang kini tengah mengikat tali sepatunya. Kuperhatikan tiap detail wajahnya, hidungnya yang mancung, pipinya yang chubby dan jangan lupakan manik sabitnya yang teduh 'ah dia memang benar-benar tampan' disaat dia sedang menundukpun wajahnya masih terlihat menawan. 'kau seperti malaikat hyung' batinku.

"Tidak.. aku akan ada pertandingan, jadi aku perlu latihan" kalau kalian ingin tahu, Yesung Hyung adalah ketua dari Club Renang, dia juga merupakan atlet andalan disekolahku jadi tidak heran jika dia sering mengikuti pertandiangan untuk melawan sekolah lain.

"T-tapi masa kita tidak bisa bertemu hyung, sebentar saja.." ucapku mulai merajuk, ya besok kan Hanya latihan, masa dia tidak bisa membagi waktunya denganku walau hanya sebentar.

"Itu tidak mungikn Wookie, yasudah sekarang Hyung berangkat latihan ya.." jawab Yesung hyung mengakhiri diskusi (?) kami, dia berjalan melewatiku begitu saja tanpa kecupan hangat di kening maupun kata-kata manis layaknya orang pacaran lainnya.

"Selalu begitu.." gumamku lirih menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauhiku.

Yewook

"APA? Dia masih ingin bertanding saat malam natal?" Hyukkie hyung kaget mendengar cerita tentang Yesung Hyung yang tidak bisa menemaniku saat malam natal nanti karena pertandingannya.

Aku hanya bisa menganggukan kepalaku pasrah menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Tapi itu hari ulang tahunmu Wookie-ah" tipal Minnie hyung yang sedari tadi tenang mendengarkan ceritaku.

"Ne hyung, tapi apa boleh buat, aku sudah..."

"Putuskan saja dia Wookie,,," belum selesai aku bicara tapi Hyukkie hyung sudah memotongnya dengan saran konyol itu. Ya konyol, mendapatkan Yesung hyung itu sudah merupakan keajaiban untuku bagaimana bisa aku melepaskannya begitu saja. Hah~

"Tidak bisa hyung, aku sudah terlanjur janji padanya"

"Janji?" tanya mereka kompak layaknya kelompok paduan suara di Greja-Greja.

"Ne.." jawabku mantap sambil menerawang kepristiwa empat bulan lalu, hari dimana Yesung Hyung resmi menjadi namjachinguku.

#Flashback on#

Saat itu setelah pulang sekolah aku sengaja menunggu Yesung Hyung di depan ruang Sport Club, ruang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali aku menunggunya disini, karena kebiasaan ini sudah kulalukan sejak saat aku resmi menjadi bagian di SM High School, hanya menunggu tanpa berani mengajaknya berbicara. Bodoh memang, tapi bagiku melihat senyumannya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

"Yesung Sunbae, tunggu.." ucapku saat melihat namja pujaan hatiku ini keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Eh, aku? ada perlu apa?"

"Ne Sunbae, Humm... aku menyukai Sunbae, apakan sunbae mau menjadi namjachinguku.." tanyaku To The Point. Ya saat ini aku sudah terlalu gugup untuk berbasa basi, semaikn cepat semaikin baik bukan?

"Bagaimana ya, aku belum mau pacaran, saat ini aku sedang fokus pada clubku, mana punya waktu untuk berpacaran, kau cari namja lain saja ne?" jawabnya santai dan berjalan hendak meninggalkanku begitu saja.

"T-tapi aku sangat menyukaimu Sunbae, apa lagi saat melihatmu berenang.. aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu"

"Eh, Benarkah?" sepertinya dia terkejut karena aku bukanlah club renang bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melihatnya berenang. Khukhukhu~ hanya aku yang tahu jawabanya.

"Ne hyung, aku sangat menyukaimu sejak kita masih satu SMP dulu" ucapku meyakinkan berharap kali ini dia akan berubah pikiran dan mau menerima tawaranku untuk menjadi namjachingunya.

"kalau begitu, baiklah kita coba, tapi aku akan sangat sibuk.."

"Gwaenchana hyung, tidak masalah untukku kau mau menerimaku saja aku sudah sangat senang" jawabku bersemangat, ya sepertinya suasana hatiku saat itu tengah menutupi akal sehatku, karena tanpa sadar kata-kata itu menjadi boomerang untukku sendiri, pasalnya selama kami pacaran sekalipun aku tidak pernah berkencan dengannya, dia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri tak pernah memperdulikanku.

#Flashback off#

"Dia pernah menghubungimu duluan" tanya hyukkie hyung setelah mendengar ceritaku yang katanya Yesung hyung hanya terpaksa pacaran denganku.

"Sekalipun tidak pernah..."

"Kalian pernah bertemu selepas pulang sekolah?" kali ini Minnie hyung bertanya penuh selidik padaku.

"Biasanya sih, setelah pulang sekolah dia langsung ke clubnya hyung.." jawabku lirih

"Oh, jadi kau ikut masuk kedalam ruangan Sport Club?"

"Anio. Kalau bukan anggota Club tidak boleh masuk" sanggahku

"Jadi, kalian tidak pernah bertemu setelah pulang sekolah? Pabbo kalian seperti bukan orang pacaran!" teriak hyukkie hyung sambil melempar buku yang ada dimeja sekolahku.

"Tapi, aku bertemu dengannya setiap hari kok, karena apartementku ada disebelah sekolah ini, dan tepat menghadap ke arah Sport Club, jadi aku bisa melihatnya latihan setiap hari dari apartemenku khukhukhu~" jelasku tersenyum membayangkan wajah yesung hyung yang sedang laithan berenang dimana wajah tampannya yang basah dan diterpa sinar matahari membuatnya terlihat semakin errr Sexy.

"Apa enaknya pacaran kalau hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jarak jauh"

"Tapi aku sudah puas kok walau hanya seperti itu" jawabku mantap sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Entahlah, aku hanya berbohong jika aku bilang aku puas, karena sejujurnya aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan Yesung Hyung dan aku juga sangat gelisah karena takut dia tidak akan mengingat hari ulang tahunku nanti. Aku jadi ragu, Apakah kami benar-benar pacaran?

'**hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Santa Claus saat malam natal nanti, hanya satu kata yang aku ingin dengar darinya, aku ingin dengar yesung hyung bilang '**_**suka' **_**padaku... Semoga..**

**TeBeCe**

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan

soalnya Author bener-bener Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang

mulai langka dipasarandan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

**Saranghae~ **


	2. Chapter 2

My Sunbae

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Yaoi)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: **YeWook Saling memiliki**

**Yesung Milik Wookie n Wookie Milik Yesung**

Dan tentunya Kyu hanya milik author seorang.hahahhahahaha

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf laih batin sama reader yang merayakan, dan sekalian saya mau minta maaf sama kalian semua karena sanagat..sangat..sangat.. lama saya update ff ini, dikarenakan waktu libur saya yang TIDAK pernah ada, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk menamatkannya. Hihihihihihi~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya makin garing n gag **

**Happy Reading~**

'**hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Santa Claus saat malam natal nanti, hanya satu kata yang aku ingin dengar darinya, aku ingin dengar yesung hyung bilang '**_**suka' **_**padaku... Semoga.."**

Chap 1

"Apa enaknya pacaran kalau hanya bisa memperhatikan dari jarak jauh..."

"Tapi aku sudah puas kok walau hanya seperti itu" jawabku mantap sambil mengulaskan sebuah senyuman. Entahlah, aku hanya berbohong jika aku bilang aku puas, karena sejujurnya aku sangat, sangat, sangat merindukan Yesung Hyung dan aku juga sangat gelisah karena takut dia tidak akan mengingat hari ulang tahunku nanti. Aku jadi ragu, Apakah kami benar-benar pacaran?

My Sunbae

Chap 2

Wookie Pov

Hah lelahnya~

Tadi aku sengaja bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk membuatkan bekal makan siang Yesung hyung, sejenak kutatap penuh harap kotak makan ungu berisi bimbap hasil karyaku hari ini, semoga saja Yesung hyung akan menyukainya. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kali aku membawakan bekal untuknya, karena setiap ada waktu luang aku selalu membawakanya makan siang. Hanya makanan sederhana sih, tapi asal kalian tahu dalam makanan ini sudah kutaburkan bumbu-bumbu cinta agar ia bisa lebih menciantaiku. hihihiihi~

"Hyungdeul.. Mianhae siang ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersama kalian, aku sedang ada urusan" Sesalku pada kedua Minnie dan Hyukkie hyung karena tidak bisa pulang bersama.

"Mau ku temani Wookie-ah?" tanya Minnie hyung menawarkan bantuannya. 'Neomu Kyeopta' sahabatku yang satu ini memang sangat perhatian, tidak salah jika evil sekolahku –Cho Kyuhyun- begitu menciantainya.

"Anio. Aku bisa sendiri kok"

"Heemm.. kau pasti ingin bertemu dengan si kepala besar itu ya?" slidik Hyukkie hyung menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit itu kearahku.

"I-iya hyung, aku hanya mau mengantarkan ini" jawabku tersenyum kikuk sambil menunjukan kotak makan siang yang kusiapkan untuk Yesung hyung.

"Ssst Hyukkie" kulihat Minnie menyikut hyukkie hyung pelan agar tidak melanjutkan kata-kata pedasnya tentang Yesung hyung. Ya aku merasa, pasca curhatku pada mereka sepertinya hyukkie Hyung kurang mendukung hubunganku dngan Yesung hyung. Aku mengerti niat mereka itu baik, tidak ingin aku terluka lebih lanjut, ayolah sahabat mana si yang mau temannya tersakiti. Tapi memang aku yang terlalu bodoh atau apa, aku seperti membutakan dan menulikan semua fakta yang menunjukan bahwa Yesung hyung tidak pernah mencintaiku, aku hanya takut akan kehilangan dirinya. Sangat takut, karena aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya terlalu dalam.

"Aish Jinjja, baiklah kami duluan, kau juga Wookie setelah mengantarkan bekalmu kau harus langsung pulang, Arraseo?" titah Hyukkie hyung galak padaku.

"Ne hyung, hati-hati"

Normal Pov

Setelah berpisah dengan kedua sahabatnya kini wookie melangkahkan kakinya dengan semangat menyusuri koridor SM High School menuju Sport Club tempat biasa Yesung berlaith renang.

'Hemm.. sepi sekali, apa aku masuk diam-diam saja ya, tapi nanti aku bisa dikira penguntit kalau ketahuan, ahhh, baiklah aku akan menunggu Yesung hyung selesai aja deh' pikir namja mungil itu dan melanjutkan berjalan-jalan disekitar Sport club sambil menunggu sang namjachingu keluar.

'Eh ini kan...'

Seketika manik bulat caramel milik Kim Ryeowook melebar, mencoba mencerna kata-kata yang sedang ia baca dari selembar iklan yang tertempel rapi di depan pintu Sport Club.

'Telah dibuka Club renang untuk pemula, segeralah bergabung...'

"Yeah..." ucap namja mungil itu senang seperti seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre jutaan won.

Akirnya aku punya kesempatan untuk melihat Yesung hyung latihan lebih dekat, lagipula ini masih dua minggu sebelum malam natal, dengan begini aku yakin Yesung hyung tidak akan lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku. Ya besok aku akan mendaftar di Club ini, walaupun aku tidak bisa berenang, yang penting aku bisa bertemu Yesung hyung setiap hari. Khukhukhu~

**Skip Time**

Setelah Wookie mendaftar menjadi anggota club renang pemula, akhirnya Wookie mendapat jadwal latihan, ya saat-saat yang telah ditunggunya datang juga –bisa melihat Yesung latihan dengan jarak dekat-

"Hyung, Yesung Hyung.." panggil Wookie sesaat setelah melihat sosok yang amat dikenalnya itu melintas dihadapannya.

"W-wookie, apa yang kau lakikan disini?" tanya Yesung kaget melihat namja mungil yang kini bersetatus namjachingunya ada di dalam Sport Club.

"Wah, kebetulan sekali hyung ada disini juga, aku sedang ikut kelas pemula.." dusta wookie, Ya semua ini bukanlah sebuah kebetulan, tapi ini semua adalah kesengajaan, sebagian dari rencana yang dibuat oleh seorang Kim Ryeowook agar bisa dekat dengan sang namjachingu.

"Kau serius Wookie?"

"Ne" jawab wookie mantap.

"Wah, yang sabar ya Yesung..." samar-samar terdengar ejekan dari teman-teman Yesung yang melintas didekat mereka. Selama ini memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum di lingkuangan sekolah mereka jika Kim Ryeowook mengejar-ngejar cinta Kim Yesung tanpa kenal lelah, maka dari itu saat mereka memiliki hubungan khusus Ryeowooklah yang menjadi tumbal untuk bulan-bulanan teman Yesung untuk menjadikanya bahah ejekan.

'Sabar? Memang ada apa?' batin wookie polos tidak tahu kalau dirinya sedang di ejek oleh teman namjachingunya. Kau sungguh naif Kim Ryeowook.

-Priittt-

"Ayo semua berkumpul" panggil Jung songsaeng-nim memanggil semua anggota yang ada didalam ruangan itu untuk memberi pengarahan.

"Baiklah, kalian hari ini mendapatkan teman baru, namanya Kim Ryeowook, dia siswa kelas satu, Ryeowook-ssi kemarilah dan perkenalkan dirimu" lanjutnya dan menyuruh Wookie untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne, Kim Ryeowook imnida, bangapseumnida" ucap Ryeowook menunduk hormat dan menampilkan senyumnya yang sangat, sangat, sangat manis membuat semua anggota club terpana akan keimutan namja mungil tersebut.

"Wah, anak baru itu manis sekali"

"Asiikkkk, kita kedatangan murid baru, imut lagi.." terdengar bisik-bisik dari anggota club saat wookie itu memperkenalkan diri. Dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang menatap sosok mungil itu tajam.

"Tsk, sok imut sekali dia" decih namja itu dengan tatapan membunuhnya yang masih setia bertengger diwajah tampannya.

"baiklah ayo segera lakukan pemanasan, setelah itu kau Ryeowook-ssi, berlatihlah sendiri dulu, songsaeng-nim sedang ada urusan dan yang lain tolong bantu Ryeowook dia masih pemuula Ok?" jelas Jung songsaeng panjang lebar sebelum menutup pengarahanya.

"Baik" jawab seluruh siswa itu semangat, siapa juga yang tidak mau dapat kesempatan agar bisa berdekatan dengan namja se'imut wookie pikir mereka.

-blep,blep,blep-

"Wah, dia memang benar-benar tidak bisa berenang ya, kasihan.." ucap seorang anggota club saat melihat wookie sedang berlatih keras.

"Hei, bukan begitu, kakimu jangan ditekuk, kau payah sekali..hihihihi" kali ini seseorang lainya menertawakan namja mungil itu.

"Aish, jinjja menyebalkan sekali, ternyata berenang tidak semudah yang kubayangkan dan arrrghh aku sangat menderita" kesal wookie itu mempoutkan bibirnya setelah berjam-jam berlatih namun selalu gagal dan memilih berjalan menepi ke pinggir kolam renang.

"Wah Yesung hyung memang sangat tampan, akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya latihan dengan jarak sedekat ini khukhukhu" senyum manis mulai terkembang dari bibir cherry miliknya, menelisik kesetiap lekuk tubuh sang namjachingu, memperhatikan dan merekam dalam memeory otaknya, ternyata hanya dengan melihat Yesung ada didekatnya bisa membuat Wookie melupakan sejenak semua penderitaan yang baru saja ia alami. Cinta memang sangat sulit untuk dimengerti.

~YeWook~

Wookie Pov

"Huh, akihrnya latihannya berakhir juga, anak-anak di club ini menyebalkan, sudah tahu aku pemula bukannya membantu malah menertawakan" gumamku menatap pantulan diriku yang imut ini didepan washtafel. Ngomong-ngomong yesung hyung kemana ya, tadi kan aku buru-buru masuk kesini saat melihat dia membereskan dia tidak ganti baju. Wah ganteng-ganteng jorok,hihihihi. Atau Jangan-jangan dia sudah pulang duluan meninggalkanku. Andwe!

Normal Pov

Aku langsung berlari keluar ruang ganti mencari yesung hyung. Sudah susah-susah masuk club ini jadi aku harus bisa pulang bareng dengannya' ucapnya bermonolog ria sambil terus berlari mengitari seisi ruangan club demi menemukan namjanya.

"Hyung.. Yesung hyung.." panggil namja mungil itu ketika melihat sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya berdiri di depan gerbang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

'Hosh,,,Hosh,,,Hosh' wookie membungkuk, meletakan kedua tangannya dilutut, berusaha untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang ter-engah.

"Ne, waeyo?" jawab Yesung acuh tanpa menoleh kearah namja mungil yang sedang terengah-engah dibelakangnya.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pulang bersama" wookie memperlebar langkahnya agar bisa sejajar dengan Yesung.

"kau tidak sedang lupa jalan arah rumahmu kan?"

"Tidak, bolehkan hyung?" sanggah wookie atas pertanyaan bodoh Yesung.

"..."

"hyung~" rengek wookie sambil mengeluarkan jurus kitty eyesnya berharap bisa meluluhkan hati Yesung yang sedingin batu itu.

"..."

"Ayolah hyung... Jebal..!"

"Ya sesukamulah.." jawabnya dingin dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan wookie yang tertinggal dibelakangnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Yesung, rona kebahagiaan terpancar dari wajah namja mungil itu, ya paling tidak dia punya kesempatan utuk pulang bareng dengan Yesung pikirnya. Segera wookie berjalan cepat untuk menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah besar Yesung yang ada di depannya.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Hemm" jawab Yesung tanpa menolehkan kepalanya menghadap wookie.

"A-apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku" tanya wookie takut, ya namja ini terlalu takut untuk menerima kenyataan kalau saja Yesung tidak mencintainya

"..."

"Hyung..."

"..."

"H-hyung kau marah?"

"Ani" jawabnya lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kearah wookie

"lalu mengapa hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" kali in rasa penasaran wookie tengah mengalahkan rasa takutnya.

"Sebenarnya..."

**TeBeCe**

Mianhae kalau hasilnya jelek dan membosankan

soalnya Author bener-bener Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang

mulai langka dipasarandan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

**Saranghae~ **


	3. Chapter 3

My Sunbae

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Yaoi)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: **YeWook Saling memiliki**

**Yesung Milik Wookie n Wookie Milik Yesung**

Dan tentunya Kyu milik author ~

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf sama kalian semua karena sanagat..sangat..sangat.. lama saya update ff ini, dikarenakan waktu libur saya yang TIDAK pernah ada, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk ~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya makin garing n GAJE.**

**Happy Reading~**

'**Hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Santa Claus saat malam natal nanti, hanya satu kata yang aku ingin dengar darinya, aku ingin dengar Yesung hyung bilang '_suka' _padaku... Semoga.."**

"A-apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku"

"..."

"Hyung..."

"..."

"H-hyung kau marah?"

"Ani" jawabnya lagi-lagi tanpa menoleh kearah Wookie

"lalu mengapa hyung tidak menjawab pertanyaanku" tanya namja mungil itu lagi.

"Sebenarnya..."

**Chap 3**

"Sebenarnya...-" ucap Yesung mulai angkat bicara.

"Hah~ sudahlah Hyung, jika kau memang tidak mau mengatakannya kau tak perlu mengatakannya" Potong Wookie tak sabar, rasa takut akan kehilangan namjachingunya itu tiba-tiba saja menyeruak keluar, mengalahkan rasa penasaran yang tadi sempat melandanya. Ya saat ini Wookie memang belum siap untuk kehilangan Yesung, paling tidak sampai ia berulang tahun karena merayakan ulang tahun bersama Yesung merupakan impiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan namja tampan yang kini menjabat sebagai namjachingunya itu.

"Eh?" Yesung menautkan kedua alisnya memandang Wookie heran, baru saja namja mungil itu sangat ingin Yesung menjawab pertanyaanya dan sekarang malah dia sendiri terlihat enggan mendengar jawaban itu. 'Aneh' iner Yesung.

"Hyung kau tahu, saat ini di taman kota ada perayaan _Caroling_ loh, kau mau tidak pergi kesana?" tanya Wookie penuh harap.

"Mengapa aku harus ikut denganmu?"

'Huh` Wookie mendengus mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Lagi dia harus mendengar jawaban ketus dari namja tampan yang sedang berjalan didepannya itu.

"Ani. Kau kan namjachinguku, apa salah aku mengajakmu jalan-jalan, lagipula kau bilang malam natal nanti kau tak bisa pergi denganku dan sebagai gantinya aku mau kau menemaniku ke taman kota sekarang..." fuih~ Baru kali ini dia dapat mengatakan semua yang ada dihatinya dengan gamblang. Entahlah mungkin Wookie itu mulai jengah dengan tingkah Yesung yang selalu acuh padanya.

"..." Yesung tidak merespon perkataan Wookie tadi, ia hanya berjalan terus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Wookie yang setengah berlari dibelakannya untuk mensejajarkan langkah mereka.

"Hah~" tidak tahu sudah berapa kali dalam satu hari ini Wookie menghela nafasnya panjang. Frustasi. dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi agar Yesung dapat merespon pertannyaanya dengan baik. "Aku tidak memaksamu Hyung, kalau kau tidak mau juga tak masalah" lanjutnya lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh indra pendengaran Yesung.

"..." Lagi-lagi Yesung tak merespon perkataan Wookie. Sungguh entah apa yang ada dialam kepala besarnya, sehingga ia bisa membuat namaja mungil nan imut yang ada dibelakangnya itu semaikn mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Hyung kau tahu aku sangat ingin pandai berenang sepertimu loh" Wookie terkikik dengan perkataanya sendiri mengingat latihan pertamanya tadi yang terbilang gagal. Bagaimana tidak berjam-jam latihan tak satupun gaya yang bisa dilakukannya dengan baik, yang ada dia hanya dijadikan bahan tertawaan oleh pelajar lain maupun sunbaenya. Payah.

"Bagaimana kau mau berenang, kalau kau saja latihannya sambil tertawa terus seperti tadi tentu kau tak akan bisa" ejeknya pada Wookie dengan senyum meremehkan.

Yes! Wookie bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya Yesung mau merespon pertanyaanya. 'Mwo seperti tadi? i-itu artinya Yesung hyung tadi juga memperhatikan aku..' iner namja mungil itu, seketika muncul rona berwarna pink tipis dikedua pipi tirus Wookie, sepertinya jawaban datar dari Yesung berdampak besar baginya, dia membayangkan betapa manisnya sifat Yesung yang memperhatikannya diam-diam tadi. Kemajuan pikirnya. Khukhukhu~

karena sibuk demgan fantasi liarnya, Wookie menjadi tidak sadar Jika Mereka telah melewati Gang rumah Yesung.

"Hyung tunggu.. hyung bukanya rumahmu disana" Wookie berlari kecil mengahampiri Yesung dan menarik tas yang diselempangkan dibahu kanan namja tampan itu.

"Hyung..."

"Hyung...apa kau sadar?"

"Hyung~" Wookie mengguncang bahu Yesung pelan mencoba menyadarkan Yesung barangkali kekasihnya itu kemasukan roh jahat saat dijalan tadi.

"kau pikir aku kenapa eoh?" desisnya sambil menatap tajam manik caramel Wookie.

-Degh-

Dada Wookie berdesir saat Yesung menatap maniknya dalam. Dia berjuta kali lipat lebih tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. 'Oh my Dear jangan membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya'. Batin Wookie nelangsa.

"H-hyung bukannya rumahmu kearah sana?" tanya Wookie terbata seraya menunjuk kearah gang rumah Yesung yang ada dibelakang mereka.

"Bukannnya kau ingin pergi ke acara _Caroling _?" Yesung memutar bola matanya menatap Wookie bosan.

"J-jadi.. kau mau menemaniku hyung?" mata Wookie seketika membulat senang saat mendengar perkataan Yesung yang tiba-tiba mau menemaninya ke acara tersebut.

Yesung Pov

"J-jadi.. kau mau menemaniku hyung?" tanyanya polos. Oh My God, anak ini kenapa si, sejak tadi tingkahnya aneh. Tadi dia juga memotong perkataanku saat aku ingin menjawab pertanyaan bodohnya dan sekarang, saat aku menuruti permintaanya dia malah terlihat seperti tidak percaya. Sejahat itukan aku? Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Wookie pov

"Hyung gomawo~" ucapku senang, aku benar-benar tak menyangka jika Yesung Hung mau menemaniku kesini. Kuayunkan kakiku penuh semangat. Karena ini adalah kencan pertama kami. Aku dan Yesung hyung. aku merasa hari ini aku adalah orang paling bahagia yang ada di dunia. hihihihihi~

Setibanya ditaman kota aku terperangah kaget, pasalnya suasana disini sangat ramai pengunjung melebihi dari perkiraanku, aku jadi tak enak pada Yesung hyung, kutatap sekilas wajahnya yang tetap menampakan ekspresi datarnya. Huh apa dia tak memiliki ekspresilainya~

"Hyung mianhae disini sangat ramai" ucapku menyesal karena aku tahu Yesung hyung kurang menyukai suasana yang terlaru ramai, empat bulan aku menjalin hubungan dengannya membuatku sedikit tahu beberapa hal tentang dirinya.

"Gwaenchana kajja..." jawabnya singkat kembali melanjutkan perjalanan kami.

Saat sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi tempat festival, entah keberanian dari mana aku memulai duluan untuk menggandeng lengannya, sekilas kulihat dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku dan... Ommo Yesung hyung tersenyum tipis padaku. Ya tuhan, jika memang ini mimpi, aku sungguh tidak ingin terbangun. Berjalan beriringan dengan bergendengan tangan seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku.

Sesoren (?) berjalan dengan Yesung hyung membuatku tak sadar jika jam mulai beranjak tengah malam dan itu tandanya acara puncak dari festival ini akan dimulai, yaitu festival Caroling diamana semua orang bertukar kartu Natal dan hadiah dan menantikan kedatangan Santa Haraboji (Santa Claus). Hemm.. tapi aku tak Yakin Yesung hyung masih mau menemaniku untuk melihatnya.

Normal pov

"Hyung, kau maukan sekali lagi menemaniku melihat kembang api aku janji besok-besok aku tak akan memintamu untuk menemaniku lagi, jeball hyung.." rengek Wookie takut-takut sambil menarik ujung jaket yang Yesung kenakan.

"Kau... aish..." Yesung berdecih menatapnya kesal dan menarik lengan kanan yang sedari tadi ditari-tarik oleh Wookie.

"Hyung...pliss..." ucapnya sekali lagi dengan wajah memohon sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya didepan Yesung.

"Hah.. baiklah..."

"Gomawo~" dengan wajah berbinar Wookie menarik tangan Yesung untuk segera memasuki tempat diadakannnya festival tersebut. Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa pasrah menerima perlakuan manja Ryeowook.

Wah ternata disini jauh lebih ramai dibandingkan dengan yang diluar tadi, kulihat sekilas Yesung hyung yang sedang menatap datar kearah persiapan festival dihadapan kami, lalu aku tersenyum senang saat pandanganku beralih pada tanganku yang masih erat merangkul lengannya. 'Humm kira-kira Yesung hyung marah tidak ya jika aku menggemgam tangannya terus seperti ini. Tapi biarlah aku kan menggengam tangannya hanya untuk satu

"Hyung... ramai sekali,aku mana bisa kelihatan kalau seperti ini..." keluh ryeowook sambil berjingkat-jingkat agar lebih terlihat jelas prosesi penyambutan natal itu.

Melihat Wookie cemberut dan kesusahan untuk melihat acara itu akhirnya, kini gantian Yesung yang menarik tangan Wookie untuk menyalip (?) pengunjung lainnya sehingga posisi mereka sekarang ada dibarisan paling depan.

"Bagaimana, sekarang sudah jelas.." tanya Yesung datar tanpa mengalihkan padanangannya kearah Wookie

"Eum..." balas namja mungil itu tersenyum menatap wajah Yesung yang masih terfokus dengan prosesi keagamaan yang sedang berlangsung dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung, Sun Tan Chukha" Wookie mengucapkan selamat nada sedikit berteriak pada Yesung karena suasana disekeliling mereka sangat riuh.

"..."

"Hyung, Sun Tan Chukha" ulangnya lagi.

Mendengar tak ada respon juga dari Yesung membuat Wookie mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebal, dan seketika itu juga terlintas sebuah ide jahil diotaknya untuk menarik perhatian Yesung. Ya namja mungil itu memanjat pagar pembatas yang hanya sebatas dada di depannya, kemudian merentangkan tangannya dan berteriak keras sekaligus untuk menyalurkan keluh kesahnya yang selama ini mengendap dihatinya.

'Hup'

"Kyyyaaa~" teriak Wookie kaget, tiba-tiba saja tubunya oleng seperti ada sepasang tangan yang mengangkat pinggangnya dari belakang.

"jika seperti ini lebih aman" ucap sebuah suara menjawab semua pertannyaan yang berkecamuk dikepalanya selama beberapa saat tadi.

Wokie membatu mendengar suara baritone yang amat familiar di indra pendengarannya itu. Benar-benar diluar dugaan, dia fikir Yesung akan memarahinya jika dia berbuat seperti itu tapi lihat, Yesung malah mengangkat tubuh mungilnya agar tidak terjatuh. Ommo jika bisa Wookie ingin segera pingsan saat itu juga.

"Gyaaa~ lihat pasangan itu romantis sekali ya..."

"Asiknya punya namjachingu yang perhatian seperti itu"

"lihat kekasihnya di gendong (?) manisnya~"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung lainnya ketika meilhat aksi Yesung huyung yang tiba-tiba mengakngkat tubuh Wookie.

Wookie Pov

"H-hyung apa yang kau l-lakukan... c-cepat turunkan aku" ucapku gugup, aku terlalu shock dengan apa yang baru saja Yesung hyung lakukan dan belum lagi aku harus menyembunyikan rona merah wajahku, karena saat ini kami sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung lainnya.

"Gwaenchana lihatlah sebentar lagi" ujarnya datar dengan tangan yang masih setia melingkar erat dipinggangku.

"G-gomawo hyung" Yesung hyung benar-benar tak terduga, apa Yesung hyung sengaja mengakatku agar aku dapat menikmati festival ini ya. Sungguh pengalaman ini tak akan pernah kulupakan sampai kapanpun.

"Tuhan kalau boleh meminta aku ingin seperti ini selamanya..."

~YeWook~

Wah hari ini aku sedikit demam, ini karena semalam aku pulang terlaru larut dengan Yesung hyung, tapi tak mengapa aku sangat senang. Hihihihii setelah ganti baju aku akan ketempat Yesung hyung akh, hari ini dia kan sudah berjanji padaku untuk pulang bersama sebaiknya aku segera menemuinya.

"Prriittt` Yesung.. ini tinggal dua minggu dari waktu pertandingan, bagaimana bisa catatan angka waktumu tak mengalami kenaikan, jika seperti ini terus jelas kita akan kalah. Mulai hari ini kau harus mendapatkan latihan tambahan!"

Sekilas kudengar Jung Songsaeng sedang berteriak memberi pengarahan pada Yesung hyung. Aku jadi kasihan padanya, atau selama ini aku hanya menggangunya ~ aku berjalan keluar dari Sport Club, aku tak tahan jika terus mendengar Yesung hyung terus dimarahi oleh Jung Songsae.

"Lebih baik aku tunggu disini saja sampai Yesung hyung datang" aku mendudukan diriku disebuah kursi taman yang ada di depan Sport Club, tak lupa aku juga membawa sekaleng kopi hangat untuknya aku yakin setelah meminum ini dia akan menjadi semangat kembali.

"Hatchi. bErrrr dingin sekali disini apalagi badanku yang sedang masuk angin. Hah Kim Ryowook Fighting kau harus semangat menunggunya, hari ini pasti bisa semanis hari kemarin" aku tersenyum menyemangati diriku yang mulai kedinginan.

"Chagia mianhae membuatmu mengunggu.." tiba-tiba seorang namja tampan berdiri dihadapanku dengan nafas yang sedikit ter-engah- mungkin dia terburu-buru untuk sampai disini.

"Ne, hyung.. kau lelah ya ini aku bawakan kopi untukmu" ucapku sambil menyodorkan kopi hangat yang sedari tadi kugenggam.

-bresss-

Tiba-tiba namja yang sedang ku ajak bicara tadi menghilang bergnati menjadi sebuah angin yang berhembus kencang semakin menusuk tulangku.

"Huh ternyata hanya khayalanku" gumamku lirih sembari membenarkan posisi duduku.

-puk-

Sebuah gumpalan putih nan lebut jatuh persis diatas ternyata turun salju, pantas malam ini dingin sekali.

Apa aku harus menunggunya. Ini sudah empat jam tapi mengapa Yesung hyung belum datang-datang. Dia tak mungkin melupakan janjinya denganku.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap...

Kudengar sebuah langkah cepat keluar dai gedung Sport Club. Ommo itu Yesung hyung.

"Hyung.. Yesung hyung.." panggilku melihat namja tampan itu begitu terburu-buru menginggalkan Sport Club.

"Wookie-ah kau sedang apa masih disini?" tanyannya padaku saat melihat bahwa akulah yang memanggilnya.

"Ini.. kopi hangat ini untukmu hyung..." tanpa menjawab pertanyaanya aku langsung menyodorkan kopi kelaengan yang telah kusiapkan untuknya.

'akh...'

Klontang..

Kelang itu terajatuh dan terbuka tutupnya,tapi... mengapa airnya tidak mengalir. Beku? Ya, kopi itu ternyata sudah membeku karena aku menunggunya berjam-jam ditengah guyuran hujan salju

"Kau menungguku dari tadi?" tanyannya serius padaku.

"Ne hyung apa kau lupa?" aku heran mengapa dia berpikir aku akan meningalkanya.

"Lupa, soal apa?" dia masih terlihat tak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanku.

"Kau benar-benar lupa jika hari ini kau ada janji denganku?" aku menatapnya tak percaya, baru kemarin dia mengatakannya akan pulang bersama tapi mengapa sekarang sudah lupa? Apa lagi dengan ulang tauhnku, entahlah dia tahu atau tidak.

"Aish.. jinja mianhae hyung lupa.." jawabnya datar.

-Degh-

Jadi benar perkiraanku. Selama ini hanya akulah yang mencintainya, dia sama sekali tak mencintaiku. Aku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sakit.. Tuhan ternyata sangat sakit jika orang yang sangat kau cintai tak pernah sama sekali membalas cintamu walau semua usaha telah kau lakukan untuknya. Tuhan tolong sadarkan aku kalau semua ini hanya mimpi. Ini begitu sakit.

Tiba-tiba pandanganku kabur, kepalaku pusing dan semua yang ada dihadapanku menjadi gelap hah aku tidak kuat lagi. Sungguh~

~YeWook~

Normal Pov

Udara dingin masih menyelimuti kota Seoul pagi ini, meskipun jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7, tapi sepertinya sang raja tata Surya masih terlihat enggan untuk menjalankan tugasnya.

"Hah~" seorang namja mungil melenguh dibalik selimut tebal bergambar Winnie The Pooh miliknya, namun seketika itu juga mata namja itu membulat kaget mengingat kejadian yang semalam menimpanya kemudian dia mendudukan dirinya disenderan tempat tidur dan kembali menunduk sedih.

"Kupikir semalam hanya mimpi, huh~" membuang nafasnya panjang berusaha agar beban yang menimpa kehidupan percintaannya sedikit berkurang. "Eh, ini kan jaket Yesung hyung..." dia baru sadar jika semalaman dia tidur mengenakan jaket milik Yesung hyungnya. "Buat apa dia masih perhatian padaku" ucapnya miris memandangi jaket yang dikenakannya.

~YeWook~

Wookie Pov

Keseoka harinya saat kondisi badanku sudah mulai baikan, aku berniat untuk menemui Yesung hyung dan mengembalikan jaket miliknya.

"Wookie-ah bukanya hari ini kelas pemula sedang libur ya?" tanya kangin salah satu teman Yesung hyung saat aku tiba didalam Sport Club.

"Ani. Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan jelet milik Yesung hyung yang kemarin kupinjam." Jawabku datar sambil celingukan mencari Yesung hyung.

"Yesung? Apa dia sudah masuk, dia sudah tiga hari tidak masuk, katanya si sakit,, sayang sekali padahal dia harus berlatih keras untuk perlombaan minggu depan. Aku jadi kasihan padanya" ucap Heechul hyung yang tiba-tiba menyahuti perkataanku.

Yesung hyung sakit? Tiga hari yang lalu? Itu kan saat aku menunggunya dan saat itu juga dia memnijamkan jekatnya untuku. Apa dia sakut gara-gara aku ya? Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menggalayuti pikiranku. Aku jadi berpikir selama ini aku selalu mengganggu Yesung hyung dan menjadi beban untunya.

"Hyung.." pamggilku saat melihat siluet namja yang sedaritadi kucari keluar dari Sport Club.

"W-wokie ada apa.. hatchi" tanyanya terkejut karena tanpa memberinya pesan aku menemuinya disini.

"Aku hanya ingin mengmbalikan jektmu hyung" aku menyodorkan subuag paper bag merah kearah Yesung hyung. "Hyung apa kau sakit?" lanjutku melihat wajahnya yang terihat sangat pucat tidak seperti biasanya.

"Anio. Hyung baik-baik saja" sanggahnya cepat dan mengambil paper bag dari tanganku. Kemudian membalikan badannya untuk segera melanjutkan berjalan meninggalkanku.

-Grep-

"Tunggu hyung,," kupegang pergelangan tanganya sebelum ia beranjak pergi, "ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" dia berhenti dan membalikan badanya lagi kearahku.

Aku mengambil nafasku panjang mengumpulkan keberanian sebelum memulai pembicaraan "Hyung kau tahu, sesorang yang terkena Flu akan cepat sembuh jika dia mau membaginya dengan orang lain melalui sebuah ciuman"

-Chup-

Tanpa menunggu jawaban darinya kutempelkan bibirku tepat pada bibirnya, kulumat bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergaintian dengan lembut, menyesapnya sesaat, perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang, menyalurkan semua rasa cinta tulusku yang selama ini tak pernah tersampaikan padanya. Kulepaskan ciumanku saat kurasa pasokan udara diparu-paruku mulai menipis.

"Hah..hah.." aku terengah dengan wajah memerah setelah melepaskan ciuman kami yang tidak bisa dibilang singkat itu. Kutatap wajahnya yang masih menatapku intens meminta panjelasan.

"H-hyung, mianhae, kau tak perlu bertanya apapun karena memang tak ada yang perlu dijelaskan, dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena setelah ini tak akan ada lagi namja bodoh yang selalu mengganggumu, mengikutimu dan merepotkanmu, hyung mianhae, mianhae, mianhae" ucapku dengan suara semakin parau "H-hyung k-k-kita putus..."

-Tes-

Tak terasa setetes liquid bening menghujani kedua pipi tirusku. Runtuh sudah pertahananku untuk tidak menangis didepannya. Aku berlari, terus berlari meninggalkannya yang masih membatu ditempatnya.

"Air mata Bodoh! Mengapa kau tak mau berhenti mengalir sih!" gumamku pada diriku sedniri sembari menghapus kasar air mataku.

~_**ketika memang perpisahan adalah jalan yang terbaik dan saat itu kau akan belajar untuk merelakannya berbahagia dengan segala jalan hidupnya itulah yang disebut cinta sejati. Memberi tanpa harus menerima**_~

**TeBeCe**

Mianhae kalau hasilnya tetap jelek dan membosankan

soalnya Author bener-bener Pengen melestarikan ff YeWook yang

mulai langka dipasarandan untuk mengobati reader semua yang haus akan ff YeWook

**Saranghae~ **

**~Ripiuwnya Pliss~**


	4. Chapter 4

My Sunbae

Pairing :: YeWook

Genre :: Romance/

Rating :: T (Yaoi)

Warning :: Typo(s). Gaje. Abal. Ngebosenin. Garing Dsbg..

Disclaimer :: **YeWook Saling memiliki**

**Yesung Milik Wookie n Wookie Milik Yesung**

Dan tentunya Kyu milik author ~

**Pertama-tama, saya mau minta maaf sama kalian semua karena sanagat..sangat..sangat.. lama saya update ff ini, dikarenakan waktu libur saya yang TIDAK pernah ada, tapi akan saya usahakan untuk ~ sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo ceritanya makin garing n GAJE.**

**Happy Reading~**

'**Hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Santa Claus saat malam natal nanti, hanya satu kata yang aku ingin dengar darinya, aku ingin dengar Yesung hyung bilang '**_**suka' **_**padaku... Semoga.."**

**Chap 4**

-Cheerrrssss-

"_**saengil chukha hamnida saengil chukha hamnida..**_

_**saranghaneun Kim Ryeowook saengil chukha hamnida**_

_**saranghaneun Kim Ryeowook saengil chukha hamnida"**_

"Gomawo Hyung" jawabku riang, ya hari ini akhirnya aku merayakan ulang tahunku bersama dengan kedua sahabatku –Hyukkie dan Minnie hyung-. Hemm terjawab sudah ternyata ulang tahunku kali ini Yesung hyung sudah tak iya hari ini adalah hari pertandingan Yesung hyung melawan sekolah lain, kira-kira bagaimana kabarnya ya, aku jadi merindukannya. Hah~ tapi entahlah mulai hari itu aku sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi dengan Yesung hyung. Kami sudah benar-benar _Lose contac_.

"Hwaaaa ayoo wookie-ah kita bersenang-senang hari ini.." ujar Hyukkie hyung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ne mari kita bersulang... Fighting!"

Kami mengangkat botol soju yang kami pegang setinggi-tingginya kemudian bersulang merayakan ulang tahunku. Ya aku tak boleh bersedih lagi. Aku harus kuat, karena walau bagaimanapun jika aku masih bersama Yesung hyung aku hanya akan menjadi bebannya.

"Hyungdeul bagaimana kalau malam nanti kita main sampai larut, eottokhe?"

"Tentu Wookie.. Cherss"

-Ting-

Normal Pov

Seorang namja mungil terlihat memasuki apartemenya dengan jalan tertatih karena kelelahan seharian berjalan-jalan menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya bersama kedua sahabatnya.

-cklek-

BLAM

Namja mungil itu menutup pintu apartemennya kasar melempar tasnya kesembarang tempat dan merebahkan tubuh mungilnya di ranjang single size miliknya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit namun berapa menit kemudian maniknya beralih pada jam dinding bergambar kura-kura di sisi kamarnya.

"Hiks.. tinggal sedikit lagi hari ulang tahunku berakhir.. hiks.." didudukan tubuhnya kemudian bersandar pada sandaran ranjang dan kembali menghapus cairan liquid yang selalu setia menemaninya setiap malam semenjak kejadian di Sport Club itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Pabbo kenapa aku masih bersedih bahkan dia mengingatku saja tidak!" ujarnya lagi.

-Dret..Dret..Dret..-

"Pabbo Hiks.. mengganggu saja hiks..." dengan malas namja mungil itu beralih ke meja nakas disamping rajang untuk mengambil smart phone yang sedari tadi diabaikannya.

"Mwo?" tiba-tiba saja manik caramelnya membulat lucu dan sedetik kemudian kedua alisnya bertaut heran dengan pesan yang baru saja ia baca yang ternyata berasal dari Yesung.

From : Yesung Hyungie

Subject : Hay

"Kim Ryeowook lihatlah ke arah kolam renang sekarang"

Setelah membaca pesan tersebut buru-buru ia langkahkan kakinya kearah jendela yang berhadapan langsung dengan Ruangan Sport Club sekolahnya.

"Kim Ryowook Saranghae.." didalam kolam renang terdapat sebuah papan yang mengambang dan diatas papan itu terdapat banyak lilin dan kelopak bunga mawar yang membentuk kata-kata itu.

"Ah, tidak mungkin itu hanya halusinasiku..." kembali ia mengusap air mata yang berhasil lolos dari maniknya dan kembali merebahkan diri diatas ranajang dan bergulung didalam selimut tebal karena cuaca diluar sedang turun salju.

_**Yecheukbulheo jigeujaegeu akku waeirae **_

_**dagaseomyeon dwitgeoreumchyeo Hetgallige hae**_

_**Lalalala lalalala lalalala Eongmangjinchangdwaesseo **_

_**Dwijukbakjuk Uh-Uh-Uh-Uh**_

"Akh benar-benar mengganggu..! hiks.." dengan kasar disambarnya smartphone yang terus berdering dan langsung mengusap ikon dial tanpa melihat nama si pemanggil.

"..."

"H-hyung.. "

"..."

"b-baik hyung aku akan segera kesana..."

Dengan secepat kilat namja mungil itu menyambar pintu dan keluar apartemen dengan terburu-buru bahkan dia sampai lupa untuk mengunci kamarnya. Begitu senangnya kah kau Kim Ryeowook eoh?

Tap..

Tap..

Tap..

Tak dipedulikannya salju yang turun malam itu, dipikirannya hanya ada Yesung, Yesung dan Yesung. Ya si pemanggil tadi ternyata adalah yesung hyungnya, namja tampan itu meminta Wookie untuk segera datang ke Sport club tempat biasa dia berlatih ada sesuatu yang harus dia sampaikan dalihnya.

-Brak-

Namja membuka pintu ruangan Sport club dengan keras.

"hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." wookie meletakan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya di lutut untuk menetralkan nafasnya. Matanya berkeliling mencari sosok namja yang menelponya tadi. Nihil. Ternyata disana tak ada siapapun selain dirinya.

"Hiks.. hiks..." tiba-tiba air matanya kembali menetes, saat melihat pemandangan kolam renang yang ada di depannya, pemandangan yang tadi sempat ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya adalah kenyataan. Ratusan kelopak bunga mawar yang cantik dan lilin-lilin yang membentuk kata-kata cinta itu memang nyata.

"a-aku tidak mimpikan Hiks" tanyannya entah pada siapa memandang tak percaya pada kolam renang terindah yang pernah ia lihat (?).

"Ani. Kau tidak bermimpi begitu selesai pernadingan aku langsung berlari kesini karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa buat orang yang sangat kusayangi dan aku ingin memberikan piala ini padanya, saranghae Kim Ryeowook" ucap yesung yang ternyata bersembunyi (?) dan berajak memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang.

"A-aaku yakin kau pasti menang hyung..." wookie yang sudah hafal betul suara baritone berat milik Yesung menjawabnya dengan suara bergetar, karena walau bagaimanapun selain perasaanya yang sedang campur aduk, ini juga adalah kali pertama ia ada disamping Yesung dengan jarak sedekat ini.

Yesung membalikan tubuh mungil itu untuk menghadapnya, diangkatnya dagu namjanya dan menatap teduh manik caramel yang memantulkan dirinya. Entahlah ada sebuah perasaan aneh yang melanda hatinya dikala ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di caramel bulat itu. Tapi Yesung menyukainya.

"Ne, aku tahu aku menang maka jangan pernah ragukan aku.. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook" diusapnya bibir kisable wookie dan mengecupnya sekilas memberikan keyakinan pada namja mungilnya bahwa apa yang ia katakan adalah benar adanya.

"n-ne hyung.. nado saranghae.." gumam wookie sambil memejamkan mata menikmati daging kenyal yang kini menempel dibibirnya, seakan mengerti hal itu akhirnya yesungpun menarik tengkuk namja itu guna untuk memperdalam ciumannya dan melesakkan lidahnya kedalam goa hangat yang dulu pernah ia rasakan walaupun hanya sekilas.

"Saengil chukae hamnida baby..masih belum terlambat kan?" bisiknya setelah ritual ciuman panasnya berakhir melirik sekilas jam yang meilngkar dipergelangan tangannya yang menunjukan angka 23.59, kemudian ibu jarinya terulur untuk menusap sisa saliva yang mengalir disudut bibir chery kekasihnya.

"Gomawo hyung.. marry chistmas..." jawab namja mungil itu memeluk tubuh kekar Yesung dan gantian mengecup bibir sexy namjachingunya itu.

**~terimakasih Santa, Kau telah mengabulkan permohonanku di malam natal yang khidmad ini dan memberikan kebahagiaan untukku, karena bahagia itu mudah menurutku. Cukup aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku dan kami saling memiliki selamanya karena bahagiaku adalah dia..~**

End

Terimakasih buat temen-temen yang udah ripiu dan mengikuti epep ini sampai selesai, map juga ga bisa balesin satu-satu soalnya bingung mau ngomong apa hehehehe **choi Ryeosomnia, Widyaflys24, athena137, jongwoonieswife-sj, KimJinMinGummo, yoon HyunWoon, Park Hyesung, bhu, LEETEUKSEMOX, sycarp, Cloud'sHana, dhianelf4ever, Riyu, syarifahmuthia4, SashaCloudie, Aiiu YeWook Shipperr, Jang Taeyoung, Greycells Lya, ryeofha2125, NN, diya1013, fitria, yewook shipper, yunjaeshipper, helma, yheryin, Dyna, Maya KMS, Cho HyeSung, park min mi, sj yewook, choi rae rim, Guets -Ryeosung Couple YeWook, Anak YeWook, LindaLoveYewooky, hyunhyun, I'm Yewook Shipper, kimdiddy, Diya, Michiko Chie, Jaylyn Rui, kouyuki, park sansan, dWoonHo, leenahanwoo, redpurplewine, diitactorlove, LeeHaeNa, Lee HyoJoon, ujoshi YeWook Couple, sparksomnia n Guest **sekali lagi makasih chingu~ Pay pay..

**Saranghae**

**Ripiuw plisss**


End file.
